Going Abroad
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: A continuation of where the series left off. Jake and Jett meet new dragons as the travel to different countries, and unravel a secret that's been kept for hundreds of years.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own American dragon, just the OCs. This story takes place a while after the last episode. The dark dragon is imprisoned, Rose is still in Hong Kong, but not for long…

Going Abroad

Part one, chapter one: The secret of Draco Island

Jake Long stepped out of the elevator, and into the familiar realm that was the Isle of Draco. There were dragons of all sort flying freely around the area where even more people were situated. Jake was followed by his Grandpa who was carrying a medium sized backpack. He handed it off to Jake who slipped it onto his back.

"Here we are, Jake. This is where it all begins." said Grandpa with reluctance "After this moment, you will be on your own from here on out; I only hope you are ready for what lies ahead."

"C'mon, Gramps, it's only gonna be a year! I think I've proven myself more than worthy to take this thing on!" Jake protested. "Plus why do they want me to do all this stuff?"

"Ever since you trapped the dark dragon, you have become very popular among the world's dragons. They see you as a hero." stated Grandpa.

"Really?" inquired Jake "So when do I get started?" asked Jake.

"As soon as your traveling partner gets here." grandpa replied.

"Do I really need a chaperone, Gramps?" asked Jake. Suddenly, something jabbed him in his back! He turned to see what is was; behind him there was a tall, young man in a red dress suit. He had light brown hair that was held in a braid. Jake recognized him as his old friend: Jett Lionel.

_Back a couple of months ago, Jake Long and Jett Lionel were imprisoned by the hunts clan, the hunts girl, Thorn, and another hunts girl, Eagle. The two dragons were able to escape the hunts clan, but their captors, unfortunately had gotten away._

"The English Dragon; Jett Lionel." said Grandpa as an introduction.

"Hey, man." greeted Jake "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Pleasure seeing you again, Jake!" Jett said enthusiastically.

"You two should go up to see the council members for your first assignment." said Grandpa as he went into the elevator. "I wish you luck." he said, as the elevator disappeared into the earth. Jett and Jake turned around and started heading towards the tower.

"You hungry?" asked Jett "I know a good place-"

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled, as two large objects plowed into the two boys! The two objects were actually two dragons! One was a long, white dragon that resembled a lung. It had a dog like face, and two large, black whips that looked like hair. The other dragon that was fighting was a large, muscular, brown dragon. It's face was like that of a bull's, horns and all. It had large, feathery wings. The two dragons were entwined in combat! Jett and Jake both turned into their dragon forms, and attempted to separate the two dragons.

Suddenly, two more dragons appeared! Another large, brown lung dragon grabbed the white dragon, and pulled it out! At the same time, a colorful European dragon (who bore a slight resemblance to Fred Nerk) wrapped around the bull-like dragon, and pulled it out. Jett and Jake jumped out of the fight before something tackled them too. Instead, they watched to see what would happen to the two fighters who were still squirming around. First, the colorful, red dragon spoke:

"Okay, Caesar, explain! Did you start the fight?"

"Of course not! She attacked me! Ever since I got here, she's been bothering me!" he shouted. The white dragon shot him a death glare.

"He's lying! He's such a bully!" spat the white dragon, who was immediately retrained by the brown lung.

Jett and Jake stood to the side, nervously watching the two younger dragons get reprimanded.

"Who are these guys?" Jake asked.

"Uhh…. The brown, lung dragon is Kenichi Saegusa; He's the Japanese dragon of earth, and the white dragon is Kimiko Shimamura, the Japanese water dragon. She's only 13 years old though…"

"What about the other two?" Jake asked.

"The red, colorful one is Rosa, the Spanish dragon. That bull-like dragon is Caesar, the Brazilian dragon; Rosa is his teacher. I pity her, that kid is nasty." stated Jett.

"What should we do?" asked Jake.

"I dunno, I don't think that they'd like us running off…"

"I don't care who started the fight!" exclaimed Kenichi. "Kimiko, apologize to the other two dragons!"

"You too, Caesar!"

The two dragons, Kimiko and Caesar, faced Jake and Jett. Kimiko was blushing, and on the verge of tears, but Caesar had a look of disgust on his face.

"We're sorry…" Kimiko said apologetically.

"Pft, yeah, what she said." spat Caesar. Rosa rolled her eyes, and grabbed the young dragon by his wing.

"That isn't an apology!" she said in her thick, Spanish accent " You need to learn to control yourself, or next time, I'll report you!"

"Shut up, lady!" Caesar spat. Rosa sighed in frustration. Pushed Caesar away, with a scowl on his face. Only Kimiko was left, for Kenichi had gone away already. She held her head down in utter shame.

"So, what was that about?" asked Jake to the stunned Kimiko.

"I-I… All I did was back out on a dare… He called me out for it, cause I promised to do it… Then he just got angry, heh…" she replied weakly.

"What's she talking about with this dare business?" Jett asked Jake, who shrugged.

"Caesar and some of his friends were daring each other to enter the volcano where the dark dragon's lair was. I wanted to go at first, but in the end, I chickened out. That's when the fight started."

"Why does he want to go in there of all places?" said Jett.

"I dunno, he says that since no one ever investigated in there, that there should still be all sorts of artifacts in there." Kimiko said.

"You know…" began Jett "I can see a point there. Just think of what could be down there!"

"Uhhh, Jett. In what universe is that a good idea." said Jake "If there's one thing I've learned, it's don't mess with evil, dark crud."

"I thought you were the adventurous one?" questioned Jett.

"Huh? Yeah! But-"

"So, we'll just mount a little expedition! We've got loads of time!" Jett said cheerily.

"Okay, man." Jake said "What about her?" He pointed to Kimiko, who was transforming into her human form. She had black hair, that was held in a bun. Her bangs were long, just like in her dragon form.

"I feel more comfortable with you two," she murmured. "I can lead you there…"

-Hong Kong-

There was a man standing alone in the darkness of the open space. He wore a big cloak that partially concealed the slight hump in his back. He had dark, black, messy hair that obscured his eyes partially, though he wore dark shades to hide his eyes. Following him were numerous shadow creatures, but in the dark, no one could see them. The stranger was making his way down the alley, when he ran into a young lady in the street, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The girl was blonde, and petite. She held a cell phone in her hands, though she pocketed it upon running into this strange man.

"Huh! sorry, sir." she said. "I didn't see you there."

"It's not a problem, miss." he replied in a calm voice. He then went on his way, down the alley and out of the city limits.

The young blond woman continued to her home which was a short distance away from her favorite Coffee store. She held up her phone once more to see if her boyfriend had replied to a recent text. The last thing she had heard from him was: _Hey, Rose. I'm going on vacation, so don't be mad if I don't talk as much. So far, Jake was proving to be true. She hadn't heard from him for almost a day. However, running into that stranger ruined her mood even more. Something about that stranger seemed just plain weird. Not because of his awkward appearance, but because he had a sinister air to him, and Rose knew to trust her intuition. She better follow this guy. If her memories from the hunts clan told her anything, it was how to spot magical creatures that radiated dark aura. For now her parents would have to wait. She had business to do…_

_End of Chapter one_

_AN: Okay, this chapter was pretty boring, but the next one is gonna have an action scene or two. We'll see what Jake finds in the lair, and Rose finds out about this mysterious gentleman. And yes, Rose still lives in Hong Kong with her parents, but maintains a long distance relationship with Jake. Also, I provided a brief summary of my other Fanfic, so no one has to read it in order to understand who Jett and Eagle are._


	2. Chapter 2

Going Abroad

Part one, Chapter two

Jake Long, Jett Lionel, and Kimiko Shimamura stood over a small, dark hole on the side of a mountain. Jake was the first one to pick up a rock, and toss it into the hole. The echo from the cave told them that the cave wasn't very deep.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Jake.

"I think we need a fire dragon to go down first, y'know? So that we have a light source." Jett stated as he leaned toward Jake.

"Uh, are you saying that you wanna go?" suggested Kimiko.

"No, y'see MY power happens to be dark fire, one of the rarest fire breaths a dragon can be born with." he boasted.

"That sounds cool, I guess." Kimiko replied.

"Cool? Just Cool?"

"The magical world is full of all kinds of powers, so I'm sure there's other stuff out there." she stated. Jake laughed as soon as he saw the distraught look on Jett's face.

"Hey, I'm goin' in. You guys sit tight, okay?" Jake said as he lowered himself into the hole. He landed with a thud on the cave's floor. It had to be at least a ten foot drop. He still had light from the opening, but could faintly make out a red glow in the tunnel that sprawled before him.

"We're coming down now!" yelled Kimiko as she and Jett both fell onto the ground. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno, I guess head down the tunnel, it's gotta take us to the volcano." Jake said. He turned around and walked down the tunnel, the red light growing bigger. Jett and Kimiko soon followed. Finally, they wound up in a large chamber, lit by candles that gave the room a red glow; Jake didn't remember this place from when he rescued Fred. This place looked more like a study to him with all the books, papers, and items that were there. One item struck him in particular, a locket. It was just sitting there, in a glass case that was on a table. While Kimiko and Jett went filing through papers, Jake lifted up the glass, and pulled out the red locket. He threw the locket around his neck, and then turned around to his two friends.

"Hey guys, check out the Dark Dragon's bling." He said in a joking voice.

"Hehe, that's nice, Jake, but being that it's the Dark Dragon's stuff, you shouldn't, errrr… Be playing with it." Kimiko said in a weary voice. Jett gave a quick laugh, and then went back to snooping through the bookshelf.

"You know what, maybe that wasn't a good idea." Jake said. He reached around to pull the locket off, but he suddenly found that it had shrunk, so that he couldn't get it around his head!

"The chain shrunk! How am I gonna get it off!" he gasped.

"This was just what I was talking about! Try unclipping it from the back." Kimiko replied. Jake reached around and felt for the clip that connected the two ends, but there was nothing there!

"What's up with this thing! There's no connecter, and it's too small to get off!" Jake said. Kimiko went over to a desk, and started pushing things aside.

"There has to be a pair of clippers somewhere. Maybe there's a counter spell in here." she said.

"Hey, guys, there are no magic-based books in here, can you believe that?" Jett said. "I thought the Dark Dragon would have all sorts of Dark Arts literature, or stuff like that!"

"Dude, There's a cursed locket constricting my neck! A little help?!" Jake interjected. Kimiko pulled out a knife from one of the drawers, and shrugged at Jake. His eyes widened with alarm. "NO!" he yelled, sensing what she was planning with the knife. She reluctantly put it back, then said to Jake:

"Well, I don't know what else to do, other than see an elder about it. If we do, we're sure to get in trouble…" Suddenly Jett spun around in an alarmed manner.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"…no… What" asked Jake.

"I think I heard a door open somewhere!" he stated. Jake glanced around the room, to find that there were no open doors. Slowly Jake turned around, only to see Kimiko and Jett's shocked faces! Suddenly, a small book hit him in the back of the head! He turned around, and to his shock, there was a huntsgirl with no headmask on standing behind him! Only this was no huntsgirl… this was Eagle…

"How did you?! WHAT!?" Jake gasped at her sight.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." Stated the brown haired girl.

"I don't care, Eagle!" shouted Jett "avert your eyes, kimiko, while I beat the hell out of this she-witch!"

"Don't call me that anymore." She said playfully "You may call me Audrey Aguila now. Anyways, I've come here to make sure that you loser dragons don't screw everything up!" she shot a nasty glance at Jake.

"How did you find this place before me? Where'd you get that locket?!" She asked before dragon Jake quickly pounced on her! The other two followed suit, and charged at Audrey. The three dragons encircled the girl, but she was strong enough to evade all three of them! She drew out her staff, only to fend off the three dragons, and never using it's magical powers. Jake was the first to pin her down, taking advantage of his superior strength!

"Okay, That's enough! Tell me what you're doing here?!" he shouted.

"Don't be so mean! There's no reason to hurt me!" she yelled.

"Why not?!"

"Duh, idiot! I've gone legit!"

Jake froze, as did his comrades. "What?"

Just as Rose thought, her strange quarry had gone straight to the site where the dark dragon had been imprisoned. Now that he had stepped into the light she could see all of his features in full.

Dark messy hair, and extending from his head were ram –like horns. Now she was sure that she had made the right judgment. Rose crept up closer in order to get a closer look at him, but suddenly her cover was blown when she stepped on a stray nail, which stuck itself right in her foot! She grabbed her foot in pain, screaming loudly! The very next thing she heard sent a chill down her spine.

"What have we here?!" She heard him say with a malicious tone. She looked up to find that her arm was being held fast by a whip of shady magic. "You are courageous! What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked

"Let me go!" Rose screamed. He had pulled her in closer, and was now looking her in the eyes.

"S'pose you can just wait right here, while I attend to important business!" he snapped.

"What are you doing!" she yelled.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm freeing the Dark Dragon, that's what!"

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lone woman sat in front of her computer, in her hand was a cigarette lighter, which she later tossed onto her bed that was located directly behind her. She took a final drag of her cigarette, before putting it out. Gently, the woman pushed aside her blonde locks of hair, so they wouldn't obstruct her vision. The rest of her hair was pulled up in a bun. She pulled up a tab on her computer labeled 'MAGIC ENTHUSIASTS'. After navigating down the page, a balloon popped up. She had a message. She pushed her blond hair out of her eye, and read the letter:

_Ms. Legrand, Once again it has come to my attention that your review of my novel on the existance of magical creatures was overly critical, and your arguments were supported by facts that were seemingly drawn out of the blue. While I find you to be a generous person, your knowledge of magic deviates from common sense, and you are very overcritical of anyone who disagrees with your bogus claims. I think what I am trying to say is... _

After that, she pretty much ignored the rant, and skipped to the very end where a familiar signature awaited her. One that she had gotten to know as a great nuisance.

_-Hans Rotwood_

Not this guy again. Every time, he comes up to her with more complaints about how he knows best, and she should shut her trap. The fact of the matter is, she's forgotten more about magic than he'll ever know. Why? She's the French Dragon, Cruella Legrand! She reached into an empty cup, and pulled out a lolli-pop; she stuck the candy in her mouth, and proceeded to scan the E-mail for any relevant information.

… _In the meantime, I will be doing a book signing in Paris, which isn't far from you're residence, so please drop by where we can have a nice, clean debate…_

Good God, is he serious? She thought. She spit out the loli-pop after only a few minutes of sucking on it, and tossed it into the garbage. She clicked the reply button, and then typed:

Dear, My Friend Hans Rotwood- Up yours!

She giggled maniacally; what a rebellious girl she fancied herself to be! She then pulled out a few sticks of chewing gum from the same cup, and stuck them in her mouth. Just then, there was a knock upon the front door, which could be heard through the thick walls. Cruella got up, and trotted to the front door. She didn't even bother to look out the spy hole, she expected it was her grandmother, Agathe, who was prone to stopping by frequently. She opened the door, and sure enough-

-POW!-

A fist immediately flew through the open door, and hit her right in the jaw! She fell to the floor, spitting a bit of blood out of her mouth. She scrambled out of the way, as her attacker came in closer. Her attacker was pretty short, and wore a red jumpsuit. Her face was like a perfect oval, with a nice round nose, and big eyes with mascara caked all over them. In fact most of her attire was rather gaudy, including her obviously fake red hair.

The lady reached in, and got a grip on the struggling Cruella's neck, and she slowly pulled them face to face.

"What up, Bitch?" said the girl.

"GAH!" Cruella gasped, before the girl spoke again.

"We gon go for a little trip!" she giggled. Cruella, in a fit of desperation, grabbed the girl's arms, and dragged them both to the floor! They had a short brawl in the hallway that ended when both ladies plummeted down the stairway at the very end of the corridor. Cruella was first to rise up, and took the advantage; she picked up the lady by her collar, and punched her in the face, just as she had done to Cruella earlier.

"Alright bitch, start talking!" Cruella demanded. Instead, all she got was a kick in the gut! As she curled over in pain, the girl grabbed her head, and pushed it to the side! The next thing Cruella felt was two fangs penetrating the skin on her neck! She was a vampire! It was then that Cruella decided that the situation was dangerous enough to where she would risk exposing herself as a dragon, and that she did. By magic, a dragon's tail materialized from her tailbone (butts, hehehehe…) , and struck her attacker in the back with enough force to knock her down the adjacent stairway! Cruella didn't have it in her to fight any longer, so she got up, and ran back up the stairs, and down the hall, passing her room along the way. She opened the nearest window, and flung herself out of it!

Outside, the darkness concealed her transformation from human to dragon. A large dragon rose into the clouds, its scales were obsidian black, and the wings were gradients of the warm colors. It had a crane like neck, and large, bat-like wings that helped it escape into the night.

-Isle of Draco-

"You? Legit? Bullshit!" shouted Jett at Eagle.

"Hon, Do you wanna know why I'm here or not?" she asked.

"Obviously you're here to try and start up as much mess as you can, while maintaining that shit-eating grin that you were born with!" Jett said sassily.

"What were you thinking when you decided to show up here?" asked Jake, "'Those dragons that I tried to hunt down and kill? Yeah, they're totally gonna trust me!"

"You guys really don't know how serious I am bout this!" She said, pouting "I'm a changed woman… I swear, I've tried tellin Rose, 'n everyone else I messed with, but they don't believe me!"

"What's going on?" asked Kimiko, "is she, like, a huntsclan or not, because if I recall all of the huntsclan were wiped out of existance."

"See! That proves I've changed! I was in the huntsclan, and I quit a long time ago! I'm still here, so that proves-"

"Just because you weren't in the huntsclan at the time they all died, doesn't mean you weren't evil on your own." Stated Jett.

"Pffft-, that's not even why I'm here, I wanna warn you guys 'bout something!" she said in a rather loud voice. "Y'see, there's this guy… and he's like, reeeeal evil, just like our friend DD."

"Who's DD?" Jake inquired

"Dark Dragon, I don't like sayin his name; it sounds like he was named by the gods of movie clichés. HA!" she chuckled "So anyway, turns out there's like two big, bad evil guys, but there's also two good guys! Apparently, there's eventually gonna be a big battle royal, and we'll win if we can get one of the bad guys to turn good or somethin."

"What… What the hell did you just say? Did you actually just come all the way out here to this volcano to tell us about an absurd doomsday prophecy that you likely just made up on the spot? I think you did." uttered Jett.

"Shut up, English douche, I conveyed this message from my new teacher. She's real old, and patient, and omniscient, just like in the movies." stated Audrey.

"Now that makes a ton more sense!" Jett said sarcastically.

"Dude, you want me to introduce you to her? She's hella powerful, and she taught me to be nice to ma friends, and help losers, and be wise 'n shit."

"Well that sounds really sincere; I guess we have to believe her now, guys!" Jett said with twice the sarcasm.

"Aw, really?!" she said cheerfully.

"Absolutely not, I'm afraid, we'll have to apprehend you."

"Appre- Amdrag, and Asian girl, you ain't gonna do that to me?!"

"I'm afraid its our only choice." Said Kimiko.

"Aw, LATER, DRAGIES!" she yelled, as she bolted out of the room, Jett and Kimiko bolted after her, but Jake stayed, and returned to rummaging through the study, in hope of finding something to get the locket off of his neck. He was in the middle of opening a drawer when from behind her heard a woman's voice saying.

"Glad they're gone, Couldn't take much more of the brown-haired one. Can't say much about the others."


End file.
